Jeux de loups
by Oreha
Summary: Une nuit, une foret, un loup. Et moi qui court à en perdre haleine. Gore


**La forêt du loup.**

**OS , Rating M (légèrement) Gore**  
Rien n'est a moi, Blabla...  
Au fait, a tout ceux que ça intéresse ! J'aurais besoin d'un bêta -reader. Pour des fics plus ou moins gore ou Rating M .  
Je vous adore d'avance !

**

* * *

**

**_La forêt du loup._**

* * *

Blanche,  
Ronde  
Comme l'astre solaire...

La lune me regarde d'un oeil infiniment complaisant.  
Partout autour de moi la forêt, immense champ d'arbres pointants vers le ciel.

Et je cours

À en perdre haleine

Comme si ma vie en dépendait

Les arbres me regardent avec tristesse. Leurs milliards de feuilles couvertes de rosées brillent dans la nuit comme autant d'yeux éplorés.  
Je trébuche sur une branche, et m'étale de tout mon long dans une flaque .J'en peut plus J'ai froid. Et j'ai peur. Me suis t'il encore?  
Un craquement derrière moi. Et je me remets à courir comme un dératé.

Si il me rattrape, je suis_ mort_.  
Dans le meilleur des cas.

Le paysage défile, identique à lui-même, Sur quelques kilomètre encor. Où sur quelques mètres? Difficile à dire. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps ou de la distance depuis longtemps. Comme ma baguette. Elle a due tomber dans un fourré, ou un truc comme ça. Dommage, la seule baguette qui pouvait affronter Voldemort...

Putain de _baguette_.  
Putain de _forêt _.  
Putain de _loup-garou_...

Et tout autour de moi le silence, comme si le vent lui même avait peur. Je m'arrête. Peut-être pas la meilleur chose à faire, mais dans l'état actuelle des choses, je ne sais plus quand es ce que l'air a pénétré mes poumons pour la dernière fois.

_Le silence infini…_

Il m'aurait laissé partir?  
Non, ça ne _lui_ ressemble pas.

Les loups garous n'abandonnent _jamais_ leur proie. Ils les pistent sur des kilomètres. Juste pour _s'amuser._

Je recommence à courir.

L'herbe luisante de rosée mouille mes baskets comme des éponges. L'air est comme du plomb en fusion dans ma gorge.  
Le brouillard m'enveloppe d'un linceul humide. Je pense à Ginny, quelque part dans la forêt. On était venu ensemble, meme pas pour les horcruxes, juste pour voir les étoiles ! Ginny . Dire qu'on venait juste de se remettre ensemble... Je ne sais meme pas ou elle est. Quand Grey Back a déboulé, elle est partie d'un côté, et moi de l'autre.

Peut-être qu'elle est en vie?

Peut-être qu'il l'a trouvée?

_Merde !_

Je suis trempé.  
Je m'effondre encore.

Marre de courir.  
Je cours depuis des heures.  
Et ça ne l'empêchera pas de me rattraper  
Quitte à mourir, autant rester immobile

Je tends l'oreille. Au loin, le frémissement d'un cours d'eau.

J'y suis en quelques glissades. Ce n'est pas un fleuve, juste une petite rivière peu profonde et rapide, comme on en voit parfois en montagne. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Juste qu'elle va me permettre de me débarrasser de mon poursuiveur.

Un peu plus loin en amont, un tronc me permet de franchir l'obstacle. Je court encore quelques mettre, puis je retourne sur mes pas, en prenant bien soins à marcher sur mes empreinte. Juste pour faire croire au loup que j'ai traversé la rivière.

Puis je saute dans l'eau, m'y plonge entièrement pour me débarrasser de mon odeur. Avant d me laisser dériver. Bien sur, j'aurais pu remonter le courant. Mais je suis tellement crevé... Et puis il faut que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible. Quand le lycanthrope va arriver, il ne se fiera qu'a mon odeur pour me pister... Pour lui, je suis de l'autre coté du torrent. _Pas dedans_.

Je fais quand même quelques brasses, pour m'éloigner un peu plus vite...

* * *

Les kilomètres d'eaux glacés se succèdent les uns aux autres... Et je flotte toujours paresseusement, vaguement poussé par un courant qui commence à accélérer. J'ai froid, mais je n'ose pas retourner sur la rive. GreyBack a dut se rendre compte que j'ai disparut, maintenant. 

Il a dut comprendre que j'avais plongé dans la rivière...

Sois il me cherche en amont, et c'est bonnard...

Soit il me cherche en aval, et ...

Avant que j'aie pu y réfléchir, une gigantesque patte griffue sort des ténèbres, et me lacère le visage. Je hurle, et essaye vainement de riposter, mais le loup a plongé sur moi, ses gigantesques mâchoires claquent à quelques millimètres de ma gorge. Bêtement, j'essaye de le frapper, mais ça ne lui fait pas plus mal qu'une piqûre de moustique.  
Ses griffes lacèrent mon visage. Il m'attrape à la gorge, et me plaque au fond de l'eau.  
J'ouvre la bouche sous le choc, et l'au envahit mes poumons.

_J'étouffe_

La surface n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

_De l'air !_

Soudain je me sens happé vers la surface, et l'air pénètre à nouveau mes poumons. Je tousse, je crache, j'expulse tant bien que mal la flotte qui s'y été infiltré. Derrière moi il rigole. Ou du-moins il essaie. Ça ressemblera plus à des aboiements qu'à un rire véritable.  
Il veut jouer? Très bien. Qu'il essais...  
Je lui assène mon point dans l'entre-jambe. Il vacille, pas assez pour tomber mais il a reculé d'un pas.

_Ça me suffit_.

Et je refrappe. Encore, et encore. Je m'acharne. Il jappe comme un chiot sous mes coups.  
Avant de plonger sur moi, toutes dents dehors. J'esquive le coup, mais dérape sur le gravier, avant de m'affalée dans l'eau de courant ! Il bondit et tente de m'arraché le bras dans sa gueule, mais je suis plus rapide et ses crocs ne parviennent qu'à m'érafler la main. Mais avant que j'ai eu le temp de riposter ses griffes fendent l'air et je me sens projeté dans les airs. Avant de retomber lourdement dans l'eau gelée. Je m'apprête à esquiver la prochaine vague lorsque ...

_Merde !  
J'ai pas pied._

Je patauge pitoyablement, sans pour parvenir à garder hors de l'eau. Je voudrait bien savoir mieux faire, mais il se trouve que certains moldus ont oublier de m'apprendre à nager, et que...

Bref.

Une vaguelette me submerge, et je me retrouve à toussoter, cracher... J'entends au loin GreyBack qui rigole.

_Au loin?_  
Je rouvre les yeux.  
Le courant m'entraîne.

Et m'éloigne de lui.  
Il n'essaie même pas de me suivre.

Il me fait juste un petit signe de la main pitoyable, comme pour dire "_au revoir_".  
Avant de sortir de disparaître, au détour d'un virage.

Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé de mettre débarrassé de lui, ou inquiet qu'il ai lâché le morceau si facilement.  
Mais bon. Un problème à la fois.

Et c'est sur cette joyeuse pensée que je me retrouve dans le vide.

_Merde._

Le vide. Le rien. Suspendu a deux mètre au dessus du sol !

Plutôt un peu plus que deux mètre. Connerie de cascade.

L'air siffle dans mes oreilles.

Je dirais trente mètres avant l'impact

La hauteur d'un immeuble de sept étages. Es-ce qu'on meurt d'une chute pareille?  
Sur le coup, je regrette vraiment d'avoir paumé ma baguette.

Quoique trente mètres,

j'ai sans doute un peu exagéré. Je dirait plutôt vingt, comme ça, a vu de nez. Ou quinze.

Douze

Dix

Neuf

Huit

Sept

Six

Miracle, please?

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un

Impact moins une seconde…  
Impact moins deux seconde…

_Je suis vivant_.

Comme ça, tout de suite, ça paraissait pas évident, mais oui, il semblerait que j'ai survécu.

Comment, me le demandez pas, mais je suis vivant.  
Et c'était pas gagné d'avance.

Pas moyen d'ouvrir les yeux

Un gout de sang dans ma bouche. Je ne sais comment, je trouve la force de le levée ma mains jusqu'a mon visage. Entre mes lèvre regne un paysage. De mes dents ils ne reste que des éclats grotesque, coupant comme des éclats de verres plantés dans mes gencives sanglantes. Et tout ce sang...Je ne reconnai plus la forme d'aucune de mes dents. Seule une canince semble avoir conservée sa forme d'orignie, et encore..

Je ne suis sûr de rien.

J'essaie de me relever. Autour de moi tout vacille. D'après le clapotis que j'entends sous mes pieds, je suis encore dans la rivière. Ou plutôt sur la berge, j'ai du m'évanouir.  
Sans lunette, je suis vraiment pitoyable. Je crois que j'hallucine ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'étoile dans le ciel ! Il en parait presque blanc... J'essai de passer à la position verticale, mais abandonne vite cette idée. Trop mal. Comme si mon dos plus jamais ne pourrait se déplier. De toute manière, dans la situation actuelle, ramper à quatre pattes me semble plus approprié.

Le nez dans la terre, je hume la foret. Hmm, quel arôme ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'adorerais me promener par ici. Mais là...  
Une brindille craque au loin, et j'entend une silhouette qui fille au loin dans la forêt. GreyBack ? Non, il m'aurait repéré. Et les pas que j'entends sont ceux d'une jeune fille, frêle et affolée !

_Ginny !_

En trois sauts je suis sur elle. Je l'enlace, la sert dans mes bras, la couvre de baisé. Sous la surprise, elle hurle de terreur. C'est moi, Ginny, c'est moi, je tente de la rassurer Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Larynx cassé. Foutue cascade.

Pour la rassurer, je la force à me faire face. Elle ne se calme pas pour autant, et se débat de plus belle. Pour l'immobiliser, je la plaque contre le sol, sous moi. Elle se tait, et me dévisage de ses grands yeux. Sa respiration se fait haletante, et on visage s'est fendu d'une expression de pur terreur.  
…  
Son si beau visage…  
Elle sent la violette. Un parfum enivrant sur sa peau pâle. Si douce…  
On dirait de la guimauve.  
La meilleur des guimauves. Toute en douceur, comme du coton.  
J'ai envie d'y goûter.  
Délicieux.

Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel. Ça glisse sur la langue , et ça s'avale sans qu'on ait à fournir le moindre effort.  
Le truc, ça consiste à en prendre un petit morceau du bout des dents, le laisser filer sur la langue, et glisser dans la gorge.  
Ne surtout pas le mâcher, ça cacherait le plaisir.  
Suçoter doucement la friandise, pour un plaisir long et doux, ou croquer dedans pour une jouissance immédiate.  
Trop bon.

J'adore.

Je rouvre les yeux. Devant moi, son visage, son si beau visage n'a plus un centimètre de peau. Ainsi écorché , avec la chair à vif et ses dents qui ne sont plus cachée par ses joue, je la trouve encore plus belle. Mais bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Elle me regarde, de ses beaux yeux noisettes aux paupières arrachées.

Les noisettes aussi c'est bon.  
Ça _croustille._

Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.

Le meilleur des festins, avec la femme de ma vie.  
Dommage que je n'ai pas conservé mes mains. Les loups-garous n'ont pas de doigts!  
Ce serait tellement plus pratique pour la décortiquer…

* * *

rewiews Please...


End file.
